


It Could've Been

by Janto_will_live_on



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Multi-Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Feels, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, janto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janto_will_live_on/pseuds/Janto_will_live_on
Summary: This is a poem I wrote, I was thinking about Johnlock at the time, but it fits for Janto too.





	

Their love could've been amazing,  
It could've been lazy kisses on lazy Sunday afternoons,  
It could've been hours spent on the beach,  
It could've been laughter and smiles.

But it wasn't amazing,  
It was just accidental touches,  
It was just irritated looks,  
It was just angry voices.

Their love could've been tender,  
It could've been comfortable silences,  
It could've been soft touches on soft skin,  
It could've been warm and fuzzy.

But it wasn't tender,  
It was just heavy tension,  
It was just hard fists hitting hard skin  
It was just cold and hurtful.

Their love could've been racy,  
It could've been hard fucks on the table top,  
It could've been rushed kisses in between moments,  
It could've been friction and pleasure.

But it wasn't racy,  
It was just harsh words thrown out,  
It was just frowns that lasted hours  
It was just tears and anger.

But it could have been amazing,  
It could have been tender,  
It could have been racy,  
If he hadn't died two years ago.


End file.
